Her Origin
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: A firedragon demon girl develops her powers at eighteen years old. Koenma finds out and sends the guys to help her. Will she kill them or let them live with her new power?
1. Chapter 1

**Her Origin **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Nick, Norena, and Justin.**

**Her home no more**

A small child walked through her house, her head down. Her mother had gone to work and she was only there with her evil father. He used to yell and scream at her for no reason and she was just about to kill him. To this day he calls her, the "Demon" child. She hated the name dearly. Every time he said it, she would just scream and holler, making the neighbors think the father was hitting her. Her father had gone to court seven times that year on the same charge and almost went to jail twice, but her mother pleaded and said he would never hit her and he got, away free of charge. Every night the little girl would dream of having a boyfriend and live with him and other people together as one big happy family and she would actually be happy, but as long as her father was alive, that wasn't going to happen. She walked the shallow hall and heard her father cursing at her older brother, Justin. She hated him doing that. He always made Justin leave and Justin wouldn't come home, until the next day. She turned and walked down the hall and heard a loud smacking noise. She ran back to where she had just come from and saw a humungous slap mark on Justin's left cheek. Justin flinched in pain, but did nothing more. She hated her father. She wished he would disappear. Justin looked at his father, Justin being sixteen years old and rebellious looked at his father.

"I hope one day, you can't sleep at night and I'm the one haunting you." Justin said evilly.

"Kid, you better watch you mouth." The father retorted.

"You're not my father; in fact, you're no ones father here! You're just a step dad, here to take a great man's place." Justin screamed back.

"Little faggot! You are the most disgrace full boy I know! You like little boys and you even want to go to an acting class, instead of Basketball!" The step father retaliated.

"It's my dad's dream and mine to become and actor! So what if I like boys, that doesn't give you, of all people, the right to call me a faggot!" Justin shot back.

"You little," He paused when he heard his wife come in, "Great son of mine. I'm so glad you've decided to go out for the Basketball team!"

"You liar! You just heard my mom come in so you try to act as though nothing happened. You know what, I'm gone, I've got places to go, someone to meet." Justin said as he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" the mother asked.

"Nothing." The father said back.

"Well, Charles, get ready for a good cooked meal, because I know you need one." The mother said.

"Thanks Anita, I totally appreciate that." Charles said as he hugged and kissed the wife. They both went into the kitchen to cook. While they were busy, the little girl ran to the phone in her brother's room, and dialed his cell phone number. He eventually, after the second ring, picked it up.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you ok?" the little girl asked.

"Nick, I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air." Justin said happily.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Nick asked her older brother.

"You're eight years old for crying out loud. Do you need to know if I'll be home?" Justin asked.

"Yes, because if you won't I want you to come get me, and I'll stay with you." Nick said to her older brother.

"I could, but you'd have to go down stairs or jump through the window upstairs and to the neighbor's house." Justin said.

"That I can do." She said as she walked up to her brother's window, "I'm going to hang up now and go next door, ok?" She told him.

"Ok, just be careful." Justin said to her.

"I will." She said as she hung up and packed a few things for her and her brother. She then threw the bag down first, and then jumped afterwards. She picked up the bag and went to the neighbor's house. She knocked on the door and a lady in her mid thirty's opened the door.

"Why, hello Nick, what are you doing here?" She asked her.

"My brother and I are going away for a few days, but we'll be back." She told the neighbor.

"Oh, so you need somewhere to stay until your brother comes." She said as she let Nick into the house.

"Pretty much." Nick said as she sat down on the couch. The neighbor went into the kitchen for a minute and then came back out with a bag tide with ribbon. She handed it to Nick. Nick looked at it in confusion.

"There cookies sweetie." She said as a face came across Nick's face.

"Thanks Mrs. Jones." Nick said.

"You're welcome," just as she said that, Justin pulled up, "Oh, and there's your brother."

Nick got off the couch and hugged Mrs. Jones and ran out to meet her brother. He gave her a hug and waved bye to Mrs. Jones who waved back. Justin then backed out and drove away. The neighbor got back into her house before Charles came out with the garbage. He looked around, but no one was there. He shrugged and went back into his house.

**With Yusuke**

Yusuke Urameshi, an eight year old trouble maker walked down the street with his mother. Atsuko looked down at Yusuke and then at herself. Yusuke looked tired as she was. She then picked Yusuke up who fell asleep in her arms, and proceeded to her house. A blue sports car passed and she held on tighter to Yusuke so nothing would happen. Atsuko got home, put Yusuke to bed, and the she crashed into her own bed.

**Back to Nick and Justin**

"Brother, where will we be living?" Nick asked.

"I'm living with my boyfriend, but I'll have to put you in a foster home or with my boyfriend's grandma." Justin said.

"I'll take the foster home." She said.

"Remember you said so." Justin said as he went to the foster home building. He walked up and went to the front desk. He looked at the lady and smiled.

"Hi, will you take eight year olds with no homes?" Justin asked the lady.

"Yes we do, but it'll be a while before she will be put into another home." The lady said.

"Ok." Justin said as he was handed the paper work.

"Oh, who are you by the way?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her older brother, Justin, but I'm sixteen and can't take care of her until I'm eighteen." Justin said as he signed and filled out all the paper work. Justin then picked Nick up and kissed her on her head.

"Bye Nick," Justin said with one tear, "Be good, ok?" He said with more tears falling.

"Ok." Nick said with tears as well as she was given to the lady.

"Don't worry, she'll be in good hands." The lady said as she began to walk towards a room.

"Bye Justin." Nick said crying.

"Bye Nick." Justin said with tears as well as he left.

Little did Nick know that she would never see her mom, step dad, or Justin ever again. Her step dad, went to jail for life. Her mother killed by the step father, and Justin was assaulted, by his boyfriend and killed.

**Ten years later**

Nick sat on her window sill and looked out the window.

"One day, you all will be happy again." Nick said to herself as the rain on the window sill fell harder.

R&R Well, Tell me what you think? Should I continue or not?


	2. Coaping with boys, school, and boys

**Her Origin **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Nick, Norena, and all the teachers.**

**I also dedicate Norena to Kanitai/Lia who is in love with chocolate. My best friend.**

**Coping with boys, school, and boys**

Nick walked through the halls of her high school. She hated it, but she soon got used to it. She was actually looking for her best friend, Norena. Norena had been her friend since she got to the foster home. They were both foster children and they looked after each other like sisters. Nick still couldn't find her. As Nick wondered around, she bumped into someone and fell down. She looked up and saw brown eyes in return. _Great! Now he's here!_ Nick thought to herself. She was looking into the eyes of Yusuke Urameshi and she couldn't stand it. Yusuke looked at her and snorted. He then stood up, picked up his backpack and walked away stepping on Nick's fingers.

"You…" she was cut off from her over obsessive cursing by Norena.

"Hey now, we talked about that tongue of yours." Norena said.

"Sorry, it's just, Yusuke Urameshi is such a..." Norena finished her sentence.

"Butthead!" Norena exclaimed.

"I was looking for something a little more, but that'll work." Nick said as she stood up and grabbed all of her stuff. Her art binder fell out of her backpack and all the pictures came out. A boy with long red hair decided to help her out.

"Shuichi, you really don't have to." Nick said.

"No I insist. Yusuke was just being mean." Kurama said as he helped her pick up her art binder and all of the pictures. He looked at one picture's that was of Yusuke shirtless. Kurama smiled and handed her the picture. She blushed and put into her binder quickly without bending it.

"I see you like Yusuke." Kurama said to her while looking into her eyes.

"No, just…I like his smile, that's all." Nick said.

"If you say so." Kurama said as he walked away.

"You know good darn well you like him." Norena said.

"I-I know it's just so hard to admit it, and I'm just afraid to get close to someone. After what happened to my brother, I vowed to never let that happen to me." Nick said looking down.

"I know sweetie, but you have to learn to let go of your past." Norena said.

"I can't. Knowing that my brother died for nothing, because of some heartless bastard, I can't just let go." Nick exclaimed as they walked to their next class, science.

"Now Students, I will pair you up with a person. I don't care if you hate them, they will be your partner for the remainder of the year. Now let's get to it. Shuichi Minamino and Norena Alavardes. Kazuma Kuwabara and Jaresha Towns. Keiko Ukimura and …Daniel Hartford." He went all the way down the row till the last two people, "Nick Andrews and Yusuke Urameshi. That's it no buts, get to work!" The teacher exclaimed.

Keiko then walked up to the teacher's desk. "Mr. Thoeana, Yusuke and I must work together. Yusuke has brain problems and needs to have me and me only work with him."

Mr. Thoeana snorted. "Just because you, young lady want to work with Mr. Urameshi, doesn't mean, that he always wants to work with you. If he did have a disorder than we, as in all of his teachers, would know. Stop being a brat and go work with your partner."

"Sir, no disrespect, but he does have a brain problem." Keiko said.

"Keiko, knock it off. I don't have a brain problem. I like working with you, because you're my girlfriend and all, but that's all. Just drop it and work with Daniel." Yusuke finally said.

"Fine." Keiko said as she walked to her new seat.

"Alright so here's your assignment, I want a three page paper on brain cells and let's see, cheating." The teacher said.

Nick snorted. She glanced at Yusuke and then looked away. Yusuke noticed this.

"You got a problem, tomboy?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, with you." Nick retaliated.

"Ok, then fix it." Yusuke said.

"No thanks." Nick said as the bell rang.

Nick walked out and Norena caught up with her.

"You really got to learn to express yourself." Norena said.

"Not with him." Nick said.

"Fine, so where are you doing your project first?" Norena asked.

"Don't know, didn't discuss it." Nick said.

"Well, we're doing at Shuichi's first, because his is cleaner." She said, "Besides, my mom would kill me for bringing a boy that good looking into the house."

"Ha, I live alone, so I don't have that problem." Nick said as they walked to lunch.

Nick and Norena ate outside. Nick opened her lunch, which Norena had brought her. Inside was a ham sandwich, an apple with fruit dip, chocolate, and an orange soda drink. Norena had a roast beef sandwich, a banana, chocolate pudding, chocolate candy, and bottled water. Nick slowly ate her lunch when she saw Yusuke come towards her and sit. She scooted over a little to have breathing room.

"So, where are we doing the project on the first night?" Yusuke asked.

"Your house." Nick said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Yusuke said looking at her.

"Fine the library." Nick said without looking at him.

"You know what, my house sounds ok." Yusuke said as he took one of Nick's pieces of chocolate and took a swig of her orange soda.

"Yuck." Nick said.

"Don't worry; I don't have germs or any disease you have to worry about." Yusuke said while walking off.

"Fine." Nick said as she continued to drink her orange soda.

"That was gross." Norena said.

"Well, I kind of have to drink something." Nick said as they continued to eat. After lunch they walked to their next class, English.

"Now class," an old woman said, "I'm Mrs. Coleman, and I'm your substitute. Turn to chapter ten and read silently and answer the questions at the end of the chapter."

Yusuke was sitting in front of Nick. He leaned back and handed her a note. She looked at him confused, but decided to open it. On the inside it read, I think you're cute. It was in Yusuke's handwriting. She looked up eyes open wide. She then tapped Yusuke on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"You actually like me, or are you pulling my leg." Nick said to Yusuke.

"I like you, even if you have a small ass and tiny breast." Yusuke said as Nick slapped him extremely hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for you looking in placed you shouldn't have been looking." Nick said a little pissed.

"Sorry, I won't do it again." Yusuke said.

"You better not." Nick answered as the bell rang. Yusuke, Nick, Norena, and Kurama all walked out of class together. Nick then looked at Yusuke and decided to ask.

"Do you have any more classes with Keiko?"

"Yeah, one more and then the rest are with you." Yusuke said. Just as they mentioned her, Keiko walked in between Yusuke and Nick and walked along side Yusuke.

"Are we still on for Saturday night?" Keiko asked.

"Actually, Nick and I are doing our project that day. I was going to tell you later." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, that's my only night off for two weeks." Keiko said.

"We'll settle that later." Yusuke said as Keiko got out of the group and walked into her geography class with Yusuke behind her. He smiled and waved to Nick. She put up her hand as to have waved back. Norena, Kurama, and Nick then walked to math class. After those classes, they all met up in the hall.

"Now, off to band." Norena said.

"Yes, I noticed Nick just joined at the end of last year, as did Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Nick is second chair Bassoon, while I'm first chair." Norena said.

"Yusuke here is first chair Trumpet." Kurama said nudging Yusuke.

"First chair? You? I don't believe it." Nick said.

"Well, it's true." Yusuke said.

Eventually they got to the band room. Yusuke and Nick went into the back to get their instruments first. They had dropped their backpacks at the door. Yusuke searched for his Trumpet. Nick laughed as he didn't see it, even though it was sticking out of the French horn section.

"French horns above you." Nick said.

"What?" Yusuke started and brought his head up, "OW!"

"Trumpet in French Horn section." Nick repeated.

"Oh, there's my Trumpet." Yusuke said as he grabbed it off the shelf. Nick grabbed her Bassoon case, which was bigger than the rest. Yusuke and her walked out together as Kurama and Norena walked in. Kurama walked straight to his French horn. Norena liked that he didn't care what people said about the fact that he played French horn. They walked out there where a lot of people were already set up. They all set up as the band director, a woman with brown hair and was kind of plump, came out.

"Not, Dr. Kushner." Nick mumbled to herself, but Norena heard.

"Well, Mr. Williams is sick so get used to it." Norena whispered. Yusuke then glanced down since he wasn't that far away from Nick. He liked her already. Keiko was getting annoying and he needed someone who had more in common with. Kurama was first chair French horn.

"Alright now, concert b flat scale, two octaves, and three if you know it." Dr. Kushner said as she put her hands up and directed it. After the scales she told them to pull out one of the pieces they were suppose to play. "First Trumpets, only. Play the first five measures."

All the first Trumpets played, but it sounded as though some were pushing the wrong valves.

"No, no, no!" She screamed, she then pointed to Yusuke, "You've memorized your parts, get up here and play it."

Yusuke slowly stood up and got in front of the class and played it perfectly.

"Now I want the rest of you Trumpets to do that." She inquired mostly to the third Trumpets. "You can sit now Yusuke." Yusuke happily went back to his seat.

"Way to go man," Another boy next to him said.

"Now, French Horns." She said as she conducted them. Some sounded as though there was spit stuck in them. "No! Shuichi play please."

Kurama played the part perfectly.

"Please follow him." She said.

"Now, Bassoons play." She said as she conducted.

Norena and Nick played perfectly, but she still stopped them.

"No, Nick look at your part again and play." Nick played, but again she was cut off. "See you're hitting the wrong note, that's not a low c it's a high one."

"Wrong group." Everyone said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, never mind, keep on now." She replied.

After band all the kids were packing quickly to get away from her. Yusuke then saw Nick in the back putting away her instrument. Yusuke then walked back there and saw Keiko. She wasn't in band. Yusuke didn't even care. He looked at Nick who was almost done cleaning the spit out of her instrument. Yusuke helped her. Nick looked at him strangely.

"You do know that's my spit." Nick said.

"Yeah, but I've had Kurama's spit in my mouth so I don't care." Yusuke said as he helped. He looked at her again and she had a confused face. "Truth or Dare game."

"Oh, well let's go." Nick said as she grabbed Yusuke and they walked out. Kurama and Norena were waiting. Nick then laughed as she grabbed Yusuke and her backpack as Yusuke did.

"Kurama, I heard you lip locked with someone." Nick laughed.

Kurama then blushed bright red. _Yusuke didn't tell her, did he?_ Kurama thought to himself. He figured he'd just leave it at that and they ran after them. They all ran, until they saw a dean. Only Kurama and Norena stopped to walk, while Nick and Yusuke ran right past him.

"Walk." The dean inquired.

"Sorry, dean Shadburns, in a hurry over here." Yusuke screamed back.

"Yusuke, my office three o'clock, we still have to discuss your suspension!" He screamed.

"Ok!" Yusuke screamed back. Nick then dragged Yusuke all the way to there next class. Norena and Kurama were right behind them. They then ran to their second to lasts class. There standing in front of them they saw their teacher and Keiko kissing and hugging. The teacher the stuck his hands up Keiko's skirt and Keiko put her hands around his neck. They kissed and touched each other. Eventually they parted and went separate ways. The four of them looked stunned.

"Should we report them?" Norena asked.

"Nah, I say we use it as black mail so he doesn't give us extra homework." Yusuke said as he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"You took a picture?" Kurama asked him shocked.

"Yeah, how else are we going to show him we saw?" Yusuke smirked.

They all walked into class and the teacher looked up. He wasn't happy.

"You four are late." He said.

"To amazed at you." Yusuke said as he sat down.

"What on heavens do you mean?" the teacher questioned as he got closer to Yusuke's desk.

"I could show the whole class, but it would most likely get you fired." Yusuke said as he took his cell phone out and showed his teacher. The teacher then cleared his throat.

"The four of you are excused." He said as he sat down.

"You know, I didn't finish last night's homework, maybe our teacher can cut back on that too." Yusuke said looking at his teacher.

"Yes, only three pages tonight instead of ten." The teacher said as he gave the class the three worksheets.

After that class, they all walked to their last and final class, technology. They all walked in as Mr. Victors, the tech teacher looked at them. They all sat down next to each other and looked at the board. The instructions were to do the tutorials. They all did the agonizingly boring flash tutorials. Eventually they heard the loud speakers and then they grabbed their stuff. The moment the bell rung they all left out of the school. They were on their way home. They all went their separate ways. Nick walked into her house and sat down. The image of her brothers face, flashed before her eyes.

"I need you here now." She said as she sat around her living room upset.

R&R Tell me, the truth, how was it!


	3. Back to school, with no guys, and the fi

**Her Origin **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Nick, Norena, and all the teachers.**

**I also dedicate Norena to Kanitai/Lia who is in love with chocolate. My best friend.**

**Back to school, with no guys, and the fight with Keiko**

Nick arose and looked out the window of her room. She had gotten up an hour early again. She had seemed to be doing this a lot lately. She sighed as she looked at the picture of her brother on the dresser. She decided she should get up and get ready so she could be at the bus stop on time. She arose from her bed and looked at her self in the mirror. She felt she had looked so much like her brother it was scary. She then jumped into the shower after she was through looking. She eventually jumped out and put on her clothes. She wore a long sleeve green shirt and black jeans. She put on her boots as well. She grabbed all of her stuff and decided to skip breakfast and she left. She got to the bus stop about ten minutes later and Norena came. She smiled and looked at Nick. Nick never responded the smile, only stared out in space for a while. She just shrugged it off and waited for the bus. When the bus finally arrived, they noticed the guys weren't on and they just shrugged and went to school. At school, it was a study hall all day, so there for Nick had nothing to do. She wasn't artist, well kind of, but she never draws at school. Norena could draw these beautiful animals and things. Another girl named Jaresha was a flirt. Nick was nothing like that, and then there was Keiko. Keiko was your all around slut. She wore miniskirts and all kinds of degrading outfits. Nick never paid her any mind. Nick sighed. She decided to take out her I-pod and listen to a song. She chose her favorite, "Lonely No More" by Rob Thomas. She sat and then waited. All of a sudden Keiko stood above her.

"What do you want?" Nick said uncaringly.

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Keiko asked as she still stood above Nick.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Nick gestured for her to go away, but she didn't budge so Nick stood up to be about three to four inches taller.

"I don't believe you, you liar!" Keiko screeched as she slung her fist which Nick dodged.

'That was pathetic! How about something like this!" Nick said as she struck Keiko in the stomach sending her flying into a locker behind her and knocking her unconscious. A whistle was blown behind them and a coach, coach Woodruff that is, stepped out and looked at Keiko and then at Nick.

"What's going on here?"

"She attacked me first and I just fired back, and everyone in the hall can vouch for me."

"Yeah." All the other students said.

"Still, you get three days detention, before school starting on Monday."

"Fine, as long as after school is still open, because I have a project I have to do."

"Fine." Coach Woodruff held out his hand. Nick took it and they shook on it.

Nick and Norena went on with the rest of the day talking, laughing and sleeping.

About an hour before school ended, someone knocked on the locker she lay on. She stirred and then looked and saw Yusuke, with a Band-Aid on his nose.

"You look stupid with that band-aid on." Nick said as she snatched it off Yusuke's nose. Yusuke winced.

"That kind of hurt." Yusuke said.

"Deal with it, I know it didn't hurt that much." Nick retorted.

"Ok, if I ripped a band-aid off your nose, wouldn't you at least say ouch?"

"Ok, good point."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Yusuke asked as he sat next to her.

"Nothing, all I want to do is relax," She said as she took one part of the headphones and gave them to Yusuke, "Listen to this song, it's really nice, by a cool band."

"What band?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know I just downloaded it from a c.d. Norena lent me." Nick said as she leaned her head on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke just smiled and looked at the lockers in front of him. He looked down again and she was sleep. _Must not be getting sleep, I know how that feels_ Yusuke thought. She looked kind of peaceful, and at the moment Yusuke wished she were his girlfriend and not Keiko, but they had started off on the wrong foot.

_Flashback_

"_Students, there are two new students here today. Their names are Nick Andrews and Norena Alavardes. They will be with us for the rest of the year." Mr. Vickers said to his students._

"_Ooh, I love the name Nick, I hope this boy is cute." A girl said._

"_I just hope they can fight." Yusuke said._

"_Yusuke, be a good boy." Keiko said as she lay in an embrace with him._

"_Come in you two." Mr. Vickers said._

_Nick and Norena walked in and everyone gasped. They all thought that Nick was a guy. _

"_Wow, did you get a sex change and forget to change your name?" Yusuke said laughing as the whole class did._

_Nick walked up to Yusuke and looked at him. "Look, just because you have a stick up your ass, don't try to stick one up other peoples. Keep trying to remove yours."_

_The whole class was stunned, just as Yusuke was. Yusuke gritted his teeth a muttered, I will get you back. _

_End of flashback_

He smiled and laughed as the bell rang. Yusuke shook Nick a little and she woke up.

"What?"

"Time to go home, I'll take you and we can start the project. Sorry, my mom has her friends over and she doesn't want me around." Yusuke said.

"Fine, come on." She said as she headed for the bus, but Yusuke stopped her.

"I have a ride." Yusuke said as he led her to his motorcycle. It was a black and green Suzuki. He handed her the helmet and he got on. She got on and held onto his waist. He started it up and rode off as Keiko came out, running to catch Yusuke, so she could get a ride.

"That little slut, better keep her hands off my boyfriend or I will have to dispose of her." She said as she walked away

R & R! Please!


	4. Doing project and explosive powers

**Her Origin **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Nick, Norena, all the teachers, or MTV Hits.**

**I also dedicate Norena to Kanitai/Lia who is in love with chocolate. My best friend.**

**Doing project and explosive powers**

They arrived at Nick's and jumped off. Nick took off the helmet and shook her head. Yusuke watched and shook his head to rid of some of the thoughts. Nick walked toward her door and pulled the keys out of her pocket. She let Yusuke in first.

"Wow, you have a pretty nice place."

"Thanks, Norena and I worked pretty hard on the decoration. I still think that the carpet should be black." She smiled as Yusuke laughed.

"I have a friend who would like that. He basically only wears black."

"Cool, I'll have to meet him."

Yusuke looked around and saw a picture of a boy similar to Nick. Yusuke pondered and decided to pick it up. Nick had walked out the room to get them both something to drink.

"That's my brother." Nick said as she scared Yusuke.

"Really, he looks really nice."

"He was until his boyfriend killed him."

"Oh, I'm so…" Nick cut him off by waving her hand.

"It's ok, no need, now let's get to that project."

They began to work on the project and Yusuke spoke out.

"What the hell, does cheating have to do with science?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but still we have to do it." She said in the midst of researching for brain cells. Yusuke sat up and walked towards the TV that was stationed in the living room where the computer was. Nick looked at him funny and wanted an explanation.

"I can't work without music."

"Oh, whatever, just put on a song we both like."

Yusuke turned on the TV to reveal she had digital cable. Yusuke turned to MTV Hits and Rob Tomas was on, with …_lonely no more_.

"I love this song, so leave it there." Nick said as she got up and started to dance. Yusuke put the remote down and began to dance with her. They danced together pretty close and then they looked at each other. They both jumped on her couch and started to air guitar and lip the words to the song. Yusuke and her looked really happy together. When the song ended, Yusuke sat next to her on the couch. She smiled and looked weary. Nick looked like she was hurting.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked her.

"Yeah, I…AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nick suddenly began to glow silver. Her body began tense.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Yusuke said as Nick continued to scream. Yusuke pulled out the communication mirror and Botan appeared.

"What's wrong?" Botan questioned.

"Nick, something's wrong with her." Yusuke turned the mirror to her.

"Koenma sir, we've found her," Botan said to Koenma, "Yusuke get out of there now!"

"I'm not leaving her!" Yusuke said as the power increased and a huge wave of power struck the whole house. Yusuke sat there guarding himself as a huge light and wave of power hit.

R&R. Tell me what you think. It will be longer.


	5. Solitary confinement

**Her Origin **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Nick, Norena, all the teachers, or MTV Hits.**

**I also dedicate Norena to Kanitai/Lia who is in love with chocolate. My best friend.**

**Solitary confinement **

Nick stirred, her eyes traveling in the small place she was in. She instantly freaked out and began to move around. An ogre walked by and looked at her inside a room enclosed with a steel grey door. She looked back in a way of saying "get me out of here now, before I kill you," but the ogre just went on with what he was doing. She sat in the dark place and cowered towards a wall. The only things she could think of were, _I miss my brother, what happened to Yusuke, and where am I?_ She lies in the corner of the cell and saw a mouse. She went to it and picked it up.

"You won't leave me will you?" She said as she rubbed its head. It made squeaking noise, saying that I won't leave you if you don't leave me.

Just as she was about to stand up someone came towards the door and looked in. She instantly covered the rat and began to use some kind of power within her.

"Don't shoot, it's me." The voice said.

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we, why am I in here, what's going on, what are they going to do to us, who is in charge…" Yusuke cut her off before she could go any further.

"It's ok, I work here…" Yusuke paused for a second, "As a spirit detective."

"What!"

"I hunt down all the bad demons and get rid of them."

"Why do I have this feeling you're lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you; I swear I would never lie to you."

"Fine then get me out of here."

"That I can't do. My boss, Koenma, is running some tests on you. If you look back if it wasn't for Hiei and…Shuichi, we would both be dead."

"Whose Hiei and how could Shuichi save us?"

"I'm more than what I appear to be as well." Kurama said as he walked up behind Yusuke.

"Let me guess, you work here too?"

"Yes, not for money, but to keep the human race alive."

"Ok, and why did you keep this from people?"

"Um…you try telling someone, "Oh by the way I fight and kill demons with the spirit world", and see what they say to you." Yusuke said.

"Ok, never mind, just let me out."

"We can't, Hiei, one of our friends noticed your powers look like his so he is going to come examine you." Kurama said making sure Nick didn't take it the wrong way.

"As long as there is no inappropriate, touching I'm good."

"Don't worry Hiei doesn't like you that way, or anyone for that matter."

"That's fine."

Hiei then walked up behind them. Kurama turned and smiled. Hiei made a gesture towards Koenma's office. Kurama touched Yusuke and nodded. Yusuke looked back at Nick and said a couple of things.

"Nick, this is Hiei. He's here to check you out ok?" Yusuke said to Nick as he left with Kurama.

Hiei walked in and stood above her. He stared at her, and she stared back.

"Take off your shirt."

"What!"

"You heard me, take off your shirt, or I'll do it for you."

"Don't touch me, you in grateful imp."

Hiei drew his sword to her neck.

"Say that again and I will personally dispose of you in a matter in seconds."

Nick did as she was told, revealing a light blue bra. Hiei looked at her and bent down lower. He saw no marks of any kind on her body and he touched her back. He turned her around and made her look into his eyes. He began to read her life story. He saw everything, her father dying, her brother, mother, step-father, everyone she's every know, even himself. He backed away and looked at her. She stared at him wondering why he was giving her that strange look.

"How do you know me!"

"What!"

"You heard me girl, how do you know me!"

"I don't!"

"Then why am I in your mind, your old thoughts, everything."

"I must've known you as a child."

"You couldn't have, I've never been here as a child."

"Then have you ever landed somewhere you didn't want too?"

"Yes, a house, a blue and white inside."

"My house!"

"What!"

"You landed in my house and I helped you and you even gave me a kiss for helping…" They both froze. Nick looked down at in her lap, and Hiei looked away. "I guess I should thank you for helping me."

"Wha…" Hiei was stopped by a kiss from Nick on the lips. Hiei's eyes widened but he soon fell into the kiss, falling on his back and Nick lying on top of him. He began to continue the kiss and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She fought back. An easy game for her too win. They finally separated and looked at each other. He actually smiled and she did too. Although dating Yusuke, Nick found something deeper in Hiei.

**R&R! Betcha didn't see that coming! **


End file.
